


exhaustion

by NoWindows



Series: Don't Starve drabbles [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Author is also sleep deprived, Gen, Insomnia, Really quite OOC, Sleep Deprivation, i just feel like her insomnia and its effects should be addressed more ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWindows/pseuds/NoWindows
Summary: She's just... so tired.





	exhaustion

Sometimes, being the brains of the group was difficult- especially considering the well-established effects of sleep deprivation on all bodily functions.

She had gone to the chests to see if the others happened to have reeds lying around- she did not quite fancy another trip to the swamp in order to recreate her now-withered books- but as soon as she opened one, her mind completely blanked on what she was meant to be doing, so she just stared past the chest with a hollow gaze for a moment before slowly closing it again.

It was a full hour later before she remembered what she had been looking for, and by then she was several biomes away, not registering that her haphazardly woven trap was shuffling beneath her as she stood awkwardly in place at the realization. It was a short few moments before she came back to her senses, quickly picked up the trap, and made her way back to base, hoping that it wouldn't slip her mind this time.

_ God, she was so tired. _

The others, thankfully, noticed that she was not performing at her peak today and offered to pick up the slack, an offer she accepted with hesitance. It felt better to have things to be doing, things to distract from the bleary haze of exhaustion that taunted her so, but she knew, logically, that they were right- she could easily be a liability while exhaustion was affecting her so deeply.

Hours passed in what felt like seconds and an eternity at the same time, and everyone had turned in for the night- with one rather obvious exception.

She let out a heavy sigh, throwing another log into the fire before sitting down next to it cross-legged, not even trying to keep her head up despite knowing full well she was wreaking havoc on her neck. It went without saying that it had been a particularly bad day for her relentless exhaustion, she thought. She was supposed to be the brains of the group, she knew that, but it was just so hard sometimes...

_ Please, please let me get just one decent night of sleep…  _ she silently pleaded, not for the first time, to whoever might be out there listening.


End file.
